A Little Envious
by CoffeeDrops
Summary: Hinata is jealous of Sakura but it soon fades. (I wrote this story when I was 10 so don't judge x/)


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Enjoy.

Note: I hate Sakura. I love Hinata. Don't get that confused okay!

A Little Envious

By: navyblue 2291

She was perfect.

Her name was Sakura Haruno.

Her family was wealthy.

Her parents were together forever.

She was one of the most popular girls in her school.

Everyone thought she was beautiful.

She took her best friend as her slave.

Everyone listens to her.

She receives gifts from her crushes everyday.

Everyone worships her.

She was spoiled.

She had the best and the most expensive clothes.

She got huge allowances (Although she had a C & B average)

Her room was pretty and pink.

She had had dozen of boyfriends.

She had a job at a popular clothes store.

She was bossy and selfish.

She was invisible.

Her name was Hinata Hyuga.

Her family was average.

Her family made a little bit above minimum wages.

Her mother and father were divorced.

No one knew her. She was not even close to being popular.

People thought she was ugly.

She was treated like a slave.

Everyone ignores her.

She doesn't receive gifts from anyone. (Except from here mother).

Everyone shuns her.

She was very independent and had to work for what she wanted.

She had fashions from 6 years ago.

She got no allowance. (Although she made straight A's).

Her room was purple and plain.

She had NEVER had a boyfriend.

She wasn't afraid, she was just shy.

She had a job at a greasy burger place.

She was a sweet girl, but no one liked her.

Hinata entered her school, put her stuff and her locker and waited for the bell to ring. "Oh dear, here she comes." Hinata thought and gulped. "Hello my misfit." Sakura said. "I think I'm going to call you by your name from now on. I'm tired of calling you misfit." "She's finally calling me by my name." Hinata thought. "Thank you." Hinata said quietly. "What ever." Sakura said.

The bell rang and they went to class. All of the time, Sakura dragged Hinata to sit by her. On tests she would force Hinata to cheat for her, and on daily assignments she would keep watch to see if anyone was staring at Sakura. Today Sakura assigned Hinata to keep watch if Sasuke Uchiha was staring at her. Sasuke Uchiha was the hottest, baddest, and the most popular boy at Leaf Village High (Duh! Everyone knows). Of course, Sakura had a huge crush on him.

During class, Hinata peeked up from her book to look at Sasuke. "He's doing his work that's good." Hinata thought. Hinata looked back at her algebra problems. Then Sakura slid a note under her arm. Hinata picked it up and read it.

_So? Was he looking at me?_

Hinata replied back:

_No, he was doing his work._

Hinata passed note back to Sakura. After a while Hinata looked over her book. Then her face turned red as a tomato. Sasuke's onyx black eyes were staring right at Hinata. Why was Sasuke smiling and staring so passionately at Hinata? She looked back at her book and finished her problems.

At lunch… Hinata bought her food and sat down. "Um can you get my lunch for me?" Sakura ordered Hinata. "O-Okay." Hinata stuttered. So, Hinata got back in line, and bought Sakura's lunch. She turned around and bumped into Sasuke and soup spilled all over his shirt. "I-I'm s-so sorry." Hinata said. "Hey! How dare you ruin Sasuke's shirt!" "Kill that witch!" "I am going to kill you!" All these random girls yelled at Hinata. Poor Hinata didn't know what to do. She just stood there. Her legs felt like jell-o. "That's okay. I hated this shirt anyway." Sasuke said and left the cafeteria. "I'm taking half of your payment away." Sakura said and pulled Hinata to the table.

Yes, Sakura paid Hinata. She had paid Hinata $5 (50 ryo…?) for being on watch this morning. Sakura held her hand out and Hinata gave her, her $5. Then Sakura gives her $2.50 (25 ryo?). "Maybe you'll learn from that." Sakura said.

"But it was an acc-"

"I don't care!" Sakura yelled.

Later that afternoon after school… The air smelled of pumpkin and leaves. "Autumn will be coming soon." Hinata thought. Autumn was Hinata's favorite season. She loved to wear bucket hats, boots, and jackets. Then Hinata unlocked the door to her house. "Mom. I'm home" Hinata yelled as she kicked off her shoes, when she got inside.

She gasped. Tears filled her eyes. She saw her pet cat. (I was going to say chicken) dead, on the carpet. Blood stained the carpet and it stank. "Lolo?" Hinata said softly and sobbed. "I was getting tired of that cat anyway." Neji said. Hinata looked up at him. "Why'd you kill her?" Hinata said trying to hold back any more tears. "Like I said-"

"You don't have to repeat yourself you nasty killer"

"How dare you-"

"It's true. Don't deny it"

"Hnnnn"

Neji moaned and gave up. He walked away while Hinata picked up the bloody feline. She carried the cat to the backyard. She got a shovel from the shed and buried her.

Sakura stretched before she dived into her pool. "I need to get a couple more swims in before fall comes." Sakura said and dove into her pool. She then came up for air. Her wet hair stuck to her back. Her mother than came outside. "How long are you going to swim?" Her mother asked. "For a few minutes Sakura replied. Her mother nodded and went back inside. After a few minutes, Sakura got out of the pool and dried off. Something caught her eye in the sky. She saw a big storm cloud in the west. Sakura ignored and walked inside.

Hinata noticed the same rain cloud outside her window. She shivered. It's so big and scary." Hinata said to herself. Before she knew thunder rumbled in the sky and lightning cracked the sky. Hinata jumped. "This storm may turn out to be bad." Hinata said.

All night it rained outside. Hinata was happy to be in her warm bed than to be outside in the cold rain. She smiled and sighed. She thought about how Sasuke stared at her. Still thinking about that she blushed. She liked him a little bit… okay she liked him a lot! She wasn't crazy for him like Sakura. If Sakura did go out with Sasuke: Hinata would forget about him and cheer for Sakura on the sidelines. Although she would be:_a little envious._

Sakura got yawned as she got out of bed the next morning. She walked downstairs. "Good morning mother and father." Sakura says loyally as she opens the pantry door. "Good morning honey." Sakura father said as he took a sip of his tea. "I made you lunch so you don't have to buy it today." Sakura's mother said. "I don't buy it someone else does." Sakura thought as she poured her milk.

Hinata was pushed out of bed by her sister Hinabi. "Get before I make you puke." Hinabi yelled. At that threat Hinata got up and got ready quickly. Hinata groaned as she saw Sakura at the bus stop. Sakura was standing beside Sasuke talking to him. "Good morning you guys." Hinata said sweetly. "Uh! Excuse me! Don't interrupt our conversation." Sakura demanded and turned back to Sasuke. Sasuke glanced at Hinata. He felt sorry for her. Hinata looked at her brown shoes and waited for the bus to come.

At school Hinata opened up her locker. It was clean and bright green (Leaf Village Hello!). She threw her old Hello Kitty bag in her locker and shut it. "44357" Hinata always said before she opened and after she closed her locker. She wanted to remember her locker combination (Duh! Everyone does!) Then someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to see it was Sakura. "Um! Hello! Get your butt over here and help me with my homework!" Sakura said and pulled Hinata's hair…hard. "Ow!" Hinata yelled in pain. "Don't treat her like that. She's been treated badly enough." Sasuke said solemnly but slightly loud. Everyone heard that and was quiet. "Why was he defending this witch?" Sakura said. (The other way around!)

Sasuke walked toward them. "Sakura…I don't wanna go to the movies with you on Saturday." Sasuke said and looked at Hinata. Hinata felt her cheeks warm up. "Sasuke…why? I'm sorry Hinata." Sakura whined. "Whatever." Sasuke said and grabbed Hinata's arm. "That's not going to fix it." Then Sasuke pulled Hinata to the cafeteria, although it wasn't lunch time. Hinata looked back at Sakura. Sakura gave her the I'm-gonna-get-you look.

Sasuke and Hinata sat at a table in the empty cafeteria. "Why are we here?" Hinata asked. "I want to talk to you." Sasuke said.

"We're going to miss class."

"And, I make fake hall passes (!)"

"Oh, that's nice."

"Tell me about yourself Hinata."

Hinata liked when Sasuke said her name.

"Well I'm obviously not popular-"

"I can give you popularity. I can actually give you anything you want, Hinata."

Hinata stared in disbelief at him. How sweet of him to actually say that.

"S-Sasuke I have to go." Hinata said awkwardly and left the cafeteria. Envious no more!

Hinata slowly walked into the math classroom. "Ms. Hyuga you're late." Kakashi observed. "S-Sorry Kakashi sensei." Hinata said softly. "Um, she actually went to the cafeteria to goof off." Sakura said matter-of-factly. "Is that true Hinata?" Kakashi said bending his head sideways.

"Well I didn't goof off-"

"DETENTION!" Kakashi interrupted her. Hinata gasped. She had never got detention before. She then blushed, because everyone was staring at her. She took a seat in the front row.

Then Sasuke appeared in the doorway. "I'm late!" Sasuke announced and took a seat by the window. "Detention." Kakashi said now more calmly. Math went by fast. Hinata smiled as she got 100 on her test. Sakura still smiled as she made a 62. Sasuke sighed and threw his paper away as he got a 37 (LOL). Sasuke didn't give a crap about his grades. He actually decided not to go to college (secretly). He had still passed grades. He played with his grades when he was naturally a genius. The first semester he made bad grades. Then the last semester he made straight 100's (He did that to make his parents laugh). No matter what grade he got he always got 50,000 ryo ($5,000?) allowances.

At lunch, Hinata sat down at a table alone. Then Sasuke sat beside her. "S-S-Sasuke?" Hinata said. "Hi my daffodil." Sasuke said sexily. Hinata turned so red she started to have a hot flash. Her eyes began to close. She began to fall. Boom! She lost consciousness. Sasuke chuckled. Hinata had fainted for his sexy outburst. Sasuke picked Hinata up and carried her outside. He laid her down in the grass, and waited till she woke up. 5 minutes later Hinata opened her eyes. "Where am I?" Hinata said softly and sat up. "You're outside of the school. I carried you at here." Sasuke said and helped her get on her feet. "Are we going back inside now?"

"Yeah."

Sasuke and Hinata walked back to the lunchroom. They sat back down at the table. "Hinata what do you want?" Sasuke asked Hinata. "I don't know." Hinata said. "Hmmm." Sasuke moaned. "You have to want something." "Well… I want a new pet kitten." Hinata said slowly. Sasuke sounded like a genie. "Do you want a boyfriend?" Sasuke asked and got real close to Hinata. Hinata blushed. "W-Well, I don't think so…" Hinata said. "You look lonely so you need one."

"No, no, no! Don't worry about me!"

"I worry about you because I love you!"

Hinata stared at Sasuke. "Why would you love a boring girl like me? You need a charming girl like Sakura." Hinata said. After that Sasuke stared at her. "I want a girl who I can take care of. Someone I can buy gifts for. Who is sweet. Who has no friends so I can be her friend. And, a girl who will really love me." Sasuke said sadly (Awww…).

"If you want to be my boyfriend you can. I will love you so much." Hinata said.

Soon school was finally over. Sasuke exited the school behind her. "So do you want to go somewhere with me?" Sasuke asked. Hinata nodded her head. Sasuke held her hand. "Um, Sasuke why are you holding my hand?" Hinata asked. "I love you that's why." Sasuke said. "So where are we going?" Hinata asked. "To the café." Sasuke replied.

Soon they arrived at the café. They went inside and sat down. "What do you want?" Sasuke asked. "I guess I'll take the caramel frappuccino (sp?)." Hinata said. "Hm okay." Sasuke said. Sasuke told the waitress. "You're not going to get anything?" Hinata asked. Sasuke shook his head. "When Hinata's coffee came, Hinata started to drink it. Sasuke stared at her with his arms crossed against his chest. "Do you want some?" Hinata offered. Again, Sasuke shook his head. He then smirked. Hinata then made slurping noises. She was done with her drink. The waitress dropped off the tab. Sasuke laid his credit card on top of it. "You're lucky you have a credit card." Hinata noticed. The envy came back, but just for a short time. Sasuke left a 50 ryo ($5) tip and they left. "Want me to walk you home?" Sasuke offered. "Yes." Hinata answered. They walked to her house. They didn't say anything. Sasuke then said: "So why do you want a pet kitten?" "My brother killed my old cat, so I want a new one." Hinata said and tears began to fill her eyes. Sasuke saw that and gave Hinata a hug. She began to sob in Hinata's jacket. Sasuke began to rub her hair.

When Hinata was done she wiped her eyes. "Thank you." Hinata said. "No problem." Sasuke said. They finally arrived at her house. "Thank you and bye." Hinata said and opened the door. Sasuke pulled her arm and gave her a kiss. He let go. "Um thank you." Hinata said and shut the door.

The next afternoon Hinata was invited to Sasuke's house. I got you a surprise Sasuke said when he opened the door. He gave her a box with holes. Hinata opened it. It was a kitten. She gave him a hug. "Thank you! I love you!" Hinata said they then kissed.

THE END


End file.
